Some Kind of Angel
by GaaraFox
Summary: Sasuke is seen as a rebel, prankster, and untouched God at Kyoushu High School. Although, when a certain amount of pranking leads to a strange punishment, he may be forced to see things differently as a girl with a disability for sight arrives.


'_Some Kind of Angel'_

Chapter I: Frenzy

By: GaaraFox

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed in hyperactive stress, and frighteningly squealed as a large hand arose from under a black comforter, and soared towards the source of tension. The annoying chirps ceased, and the arm fell to the side of the bed, as the body underneath the warmth refused to awaken. Finally, realization struck of what the day consisted of, and the human within the covers wrestled with the sheets tentatively, finally flinging them off the bed.

The cold air attacked the newly exposed flesh, and caused the owner to shiver slightly. Although, that didn't stop the sadistic smile forming on his lips. He continued to stare at his ceiling, going over the plans he formed over the summer in order to make his first day as a senior memorable for everyone.

He launched his legs over to the side of the bed, and quickly sat-up straight, taking a few minutes to get over the black fog that hazed over his vision from getting up too fast. The muscles within him stretched the surface of his skin as he flexed his arms behind his head, and bent over to pop his spine. The delicately placed strings tightened, and smoothed out as he finished his morning stretch.

Feeling energized, he popped up off the bed, scratched his head around, and instinctively grabbed his iPhone from the top of his dresser. A new text message from Naruto was placed at the front of the screen when he selected it, "Ready?" He smirked at this, _'Of course I'm ready.' _and put it back on the dresser to get dressed for the evening's games.

He grabbed a dark gray shirt from one of the drawers, and pulled it over his head. It was snug enough to compliment his developed chest, but loose enough to leave the rest to your imagination. He then dug around the floor for some black jeans that were slightly looser than skinny jeans.

After putting on socks and shoes, he grabbed a silver dog tag necklace and analyzed it for a moment. Memories flooded back like creeping fire… he shook his head and placed it around his neck. Then, he grabbed his iPhone and messenger bag, and securely placed it in one of the pockets.

A swift breeze of bacon stung his nostrils when he swung the door open; he eagerly jogged out of his room, and down the staircase, into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." He stealthily kissed the top of her head while grabbing a piece of crispy, lean bacon.

She smiled warmly and eyed him curiously, "You seem suspiciously joyful this morning…"

"Oh you know, first day of school and all." He shrugged, grabbing a plate of perfectly proportioned eggs, toast, and bacon. He took a seat across from his older brother Itachi - who didn't seem to be interested in anything that was going on around him, besides the food before him, and a college textbook.

His mother looked over at the table, "Sasuke…"

"Yes?" He peeked his head up from his eggs at the sound of his name.

"If I get a call-"

"Mother, please," Sasuke abruptly stopped eating and raised his hand up in innocence, "I don't understand why you'd think I would get into any sort of mischief on the first day of school."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, tuning her attention towards the mess in front of her. _'I hate cleaning…' _

Her eldest son shot a glance at his younger brother, and they both chuckled within their thoughts. "I know something's going on." She mumbled, avoiding the kitchen and walking outside to attend to Jet, their black and brown German shepherd.

Buzzing resounded within his messenger bag, and so he pulled out his iPhone to check his second text message: "Just take you're time…" Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, _'Naruto's always so impatient.'_

Itachi noticed Sasuke check his iPhone, and then hurry through his breakfast, "Eager to see your boyfriend, I see."

Sasuke did a double-take from his food, to Itachi, and gave him a disgusted look, "Only in your dreams, cupcake."

It was Itachi's turn to give the disgusted look as Sasuke stood up and put his plate away in the sink. He headed for the front door and walked outside, then towards the gate that led to their back yard, and saw his mother struggling with Jet.

"Need some help?" Sasuke asked as he walked through the gate and towards the rambunctious dog, who merrily jumped up and down at his company. He reached down the scratch his ear, distracting him from his breakfast. The tender mother giggled and continued to poor the dog food into the bowl that clearly stated, 'Jet'.

"I'm going to go ahead, and head out now." He pointed backwards to signify the direction he was intending.

"Alright, have fun… but not in detention." She pointed towards him to signify the direction of the troublemaker. He shook his head and chuckled as he headed back towards the front yard where his Porsche Cayenne Turbo awaited him in the driveway. It was the very car he was given on his 16th birthday a couple years ago by his father.

He pulled out his keys and pressed a button to unlock the locks, then opened the door and stepped inside the smooth leather, and finally turned the ignition key to hear the engine roar to life. The high school he attended (Kyoushu High School) wasn't too far from his house, and it took less than ten minutes to get there.

When he was getting close to the school he began to see more students appear, and when he finally arrived to the parking lot, almost every space was occupied; luckily, there was a special section for the seniors. He parked and stepped out of his car, leaning against it to analyze the prison he'd been attending his entire life so far. It was exciting to imagine that only a few months from now, all of the new seniors would be free! They just had to put up with one more year of Sasuke and Naruto's mischief.

A few freshman girls stopped and whispered toward their friends as they caught sight of Uchiha Sasuke, having no idea about his reputation.

"My brother told me that when he Sasuke was a freshman, he lit Mrs. Lashua's skirt on fire!"

"And they still let him go to school here?" The other girl replied.

"Yeah, because his father used to be apart of…" She stopped and thought for a moment, but quickly shook her hand and dismissed it, "-whatever it's called, and they respected the Uchiha family for it. Plus, they're pretty much filthy rich, and pay for some of the school's expenses. That's why this year's going to be pretty crazy, because it's his last year of high school."

"So it's the last year that they're going to get extra funding…"

"Mhm, they're probably going to suck-up and let him get away with stuff."

"I'm not so sure though…"

She scrunched her eyebrows, "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, don't we have a new principal this year? I heard he's harsh…"

The other girl shrugged and thought about this new news.

Other girls squealed as he stood there against his Porsche, appearing like the God they'd dream of at night.

"Doesn't he have nude photographs on the internet?" One of the juniors questioned.

"He does!?" Another one piped up in curiosity.

Sasuke shot a glare at one of the freshman girls who were actually about to walk up to him, and she immediately screamed, "Rape!" And ran towards the school.

At home (or around preferred friends) he was normally content and somewhat joyful, but at school, he had to keep his hardcore façade. Therefore, he never smiled, or openly joked around other students. It was his job as an Uchiha male to stay mysterious, untouchable, and yet irresistible. These were key traits only someone such as himself are capable of achieving, and succeeding perfectly in. _'Not even Itachi.' _Sasuke smirked at this.

Students all around the large front yard of the school were running, screaming, gossiping, and retelling stories of both romance, and heartbreak from the summer. Some bragged about sex and drugs, and others bragged about the latest finds at Forever XII; some even dragged on about how they successfully destroyed Sephiroth, Omega, and the Time Devourer in various video games they intended on playing over, and over again. There was even excitement going around about how the Anime Convention was going to be hosted at their school this year.

"Finally you're here!" Naruto jogged up to his stoic friend with a hint of annoyance across his face. "What's the matter with you?"

"…I really don't like freshman…"

A smile spread across Naruto's face, and an invisible one across Sasuke's. "Well," Naruto began, "We can't really do anything to the girl's… let's have some fun with our new friends before we terrorize school property."

"For once," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, then turned around to put his bag in his car. "I agree with you, dobe."

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the parking lot, and onto the grass of the front of Kyoushu High School. A small, nervous looking boy with thick-rimmed glasses steadily made his way out of the parking lot from where his mother had dropped him off. The two seniors decided to stand straight, and look as menacing as possible; Naruto growled and said in a low tone, "I smell fish…" It was hard for Naruto and Sasuke to keep their composure, when something so lame could scare the bajeebers out of someone so small and insignificant. The boy jumped and began walking faster towards the school.

Sasuke decided to let Naruto have this one, so Naruto stalked after the boy. He began to walk faster, and noticed from the corner of his eye that Naruto was close behind him. The boy's nervousness go the best of him, and he eventually tripped. The blonde haired senior reached down and lifted the boy up by his underwear, placing his lips near his ear and whispering, "Welcome to High School." The boy screamed as Naruto tossed him into the large fountain at the front of the school, which clearly had a sign that said, "Seniors: Do not put freshman in fountain"

Sasuke glanced around, and apparently, other seniors he knew were getting the same ideas. Kiba chased a large group of freshman boys, acting like he had rabies, and finally they turned around and ran into a few trees. Neji had his own tree decorated of young, helpless freshman clinging from their underpants, and squealing for help from the other upperclassmen. Chouji thought it'd be a great idea to get cans of whipped cream, and spray whip cream down their pants whenever he caught up to them. Shikamaru found it too tiring and time-consuming to chase after the little fish, so he propped himself against a pillar that was at the front of the school.

Everyone outside seemed to either be laughing, screaming, or smiling sadistically, so now it was time to fix up the inside of the school. Sasuke jogged back to his car, and got his messenger bag, and then jogged back to the grass. He glanced around as he briskly walked towards the fountain, _'Everyone seems to be nicely distracted.'_ He thought with a grin.

Sasuke dug into his bag and reached for a small packaged bar of soap, which he unwrapped and threw into the fountain as he made his way towards the front doors of the school. He swiftly opened them with a long stride of his arms, and seemed pleased that the hallways were clear and quiet, except for three students… _'Are they hiding from the Seniors?'_ Sasuke snickered internally.

He made himself tall and straight, and started to walk past them without glancing at them. They stared on in fear and curiosity, wondering why he hadn't attacked them yet… Although, without warning, Sasuke jumped and ran towards them. They screamed and spread out, but one stayed frozen stiff. He picked him up, opened one of the lockers, and shoved him in. "There isn't a lock, I can still get out!" He screamed ignorantly from inside.

Sasuke chuckled and reached for a lock in his bag, locking the locker with a combination unknown to the school, since it belonged to him. "Have fun this year, stupid fish."

The other two were no where in sight, so he took his opportunity to take out a stack of sticky notes that said, "Beware the Class of '09" Him and Naruto worked on these over the summer, and made them as eligible as possible. He began running up and down hallways, randomly placing them on walls, lockers, and various doors.

Then, came for the bathrooms; he would select certain toilets he knew freshman would go in, and then he'd saran wrap them with the seat up. Once again, Sasuke ran throughout the school, and saran wrapped as many as possible, moving as quickly as his toned legs would carry him.

After Naruto had thrown it down a little in the front yard, he decided to enter the High School and help Sasuke out. He took out a jar of Vaseline from his pocket, and began placing it on various toilet seats, and round door handles on the classroom doors that the freshman attended. It was slightly disgusting, but that's why Sasuke had Naruto do it instead of him.

Once they were finished with the bathrooms, they met back at the front doors of the school. Together they ran past the screaming freshman, growling seniors, snickering sophomores and anxious juniors. The parking lot was clearing out as everyone was getting ready to go inside, so Naruto took this chance to grab a carton of salt from the backseat of Sasuke's car. He weaved in and out of cars, pouring salt around them, and near their gas tanks.

When Naruto was pleased with his work, he walked back to Sasuke's car and sighed in satisfaction, "I think that'll freak out a few students."

Sasuke peaked over Naruto's shoulder, "…a few..? It looks as if we're preparing for a witch hunt." Naruto chuckled and placed the salt in the backseat where it originally was, and Sasuke decided to change the subject. "So do you have them?" He looked on in anticipation.

"No, but Kiba does." Naruto wiped a bead of sweat from the top of his forehead.

"Good, now where is he…" They glanced around the front yard, and finally spotted Kiba chasing after a few more of the freshman.

They ran up to him, and Sasuke repeated his question, "Yeah, they're at the back of the school right now, ready to go. All we have to do is let'em loose." He smiled a toothy smile that consisted of large canine teeth and various purely whites.

"So do you guys want to go now?" Naruto asked in excitement.

As they were discussing this, their favorite science teacher, Kakashi, began sauntering up the main walkway towards the school. He had a simple smile adorning his face, and although he was wearing a black mask, it's existence was still noticeable. He held up a small orange book in one hand, and carried a briefcase in the other, as well as his messenger bag laptop that laid across his chest. A young freshman ran up to him and began to plead for help, "Please, are you one of the teachers?"

Kakashi looked down at him, and smiled with his lonely frowning eye. "Why yes, I'm actually one of the science teachers. I'll be teaching Chemistry II, and Physics this year."

"Well, could you help me? The seniors are being mean and hurting us- look!" The young boy pointed at his arm, "I'm going to have a bruise there!"

"Oh dear…" The silver-haired teacher seemed honestly distraught, so he looked around the yard. He finally caught sight on a certain onyx-haired senior, "Hey Sasuke," He called.

Sasuke turned at the sound of his name, and disconnected himself from the conversation between Kiba and Naruto. "Hey Kakashi, what is it?"

He began to walk over and noticed a young High Schooler standing shakily next to his favorite teacher. "It seems as if the seniors are being mean to the freshman, is that so?"

"Mean?" Sasuke turned and looked down at the freshman, and sadistic smile spread across his face, "I don't recall."

"Really?" Kakashi eyed him.

"I swear it." Sasuke said, putting a hand up to the cold heart in his chest.

"Well then," His teacher began, and turned back towards the freshman, "Sasuke's harmless… I'm sure you two will be good friends."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, walking towards the boy and putting and arm around him, "Best friends."

"Good." Kakashi smiled once again, and turned his attention back towards his book, and continued walking towards the school.

"Oh, thank you… Sasuke? Was it?"

Sasuke swiftly took his arm off the freshman, and reached to grab the boys underpants. He squealed in sudden pain, and began kicking his arms in legs in a useless attempt to get free. The dark haired senior glided up to the fountain, and placed him in a royal spot at the top of it. It was the same exact spot that Itachi put him his first year of High School… but that's a different story.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned in towards the ignorant freshman and whispered into his ear, "First rule of High School: Never trust a senior."

He smirked, and stepped back to admire his work while everyone else around him clapped and cheered. Sasuke then turned around towards Kiba and Naruto and called out, "You guys ready?" They nodded their heads, and together they ran around the school, towards the back.

When they arrived, Naruto stared on in amazement, "Wow… you really did do it."

Kiba triumphantly smirked, "Told you I would."

Before them were three pink, and perfectly plumped pigs. Each of them with their own individual numbers that consisted of: 1, 2, and 4. On the other side, were the numbers '09.

Naruto chuckled and said, "You even greased them up a little."

"Oh," Kiba tilted his head, examining the three porky pigs, "No, they just haven't been properly bathed in quite a while."

This caused Naruto to laugh a little louder, and the edges of Sasuke's lips spread out a little farther. The pigs before them oinked in confusing anticipation of why they were brought there, and waited for movement or orders.

"So let's move'em in!" Kiba announced.

The three of them each took a pig, and gently tugged on the ropes they had around their necks. It was just enough tug to get them to move a little more quickly, so that they would be inside before the bell rang. Kiba opened one of the back doors - while Naruto held his pig with the rope - and this allowed Sasuke and Naruto to creep in with the three pigs.

Once inside, they took off the ropes, and decided to jump towards them and scream to get them to run; all three of the pigs squealed and ran down the halls.

"They sound just like freshman." Sasuke commented, and Kiba and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the start of their first class of their senior year. The three boys who'd grown-up with each other since kindergarten, sighed and walked through the doors together. It was better to go through the back, so they could avoid others accusing them of the acts.

* * *

So yeah. (:

Comment if you'd like to - I want to say now that Sasuke will most definitely be OOC at most parts of this story, so if you're not into that, then please don't yell at me. D:


End file.
